The Huntsberger's Summer Vacation
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Huntsberger's Summer Vacation in Martha's Vineyard
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night late at night around 11 Rory and Logan and thier 2 children 4 year old Cabe and almost year old daughter Annie get to Martha's Vineyard and pull into the driveway at the house. Rory and Logan each grab a kid out of thier car seat's Logan grab's cabe since he's heavier and Rory grab's Annie and they bring them into the house and turn the light's on.

''ok I'm gonna go put him into bed.'' he tells her

''ok I'm going to change her diaper and get her ready for bed and I will meet you back in the bedroom.'' she tells him

''ok sweetie'' hesays and carries cabe to go and put him in the bedroom and lays him down gently and cover's him with the comforter with his stuffed animal's next to him and kisses his cheek and walks out of the bedroom and closes the door quitely and goes back into the bedroom where Rory is trying to put the baby down in her crib.

''oh can I help?'' he asks her

''oh yea sure daddy did you get cabe down to sleep ok?'' she asks him

''oh yea I did.'' he tells her

''good that's good'' she says and smiles

''yeah'' he says and smiles down at his daughter and watches her sleep.

Rory walks away and start's getting ready for bed and goes into the bathroom and brushes her teeth then get's down to just her teeshirt and crawl's into bed

''are you warm sweetie do you want me to get the air going/'' he asks her

''oh yeah sure that would be good.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says and goes to turn the ac on and comes back and start's getting ready for bed and brushes his teeth then get's down into just his boxer's and get's into the bed next to Rory.

''what about all the stuff in the car?'' she asks him

''oh I'll get it in the morning.'' he tells her

''oh ok right g-night hun.'' she says and kisses him

''night baby'' he says and kisses her and turn's off the light.

Rory and Logan fall into a deep sleep for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Logan wakes up and rolls over and notice's that Rory is still sleeping so he carefully gets up not to wake or disturb her and goes to the car and bring's everything into the house and quitly put's all the food away in the kitchen then bring's Cabe's bag to his room and open's the door and just put's them on the floor and leave's the room and goes back to the kitchen to start making some coffee. A little while later Rory wakes to the smell of the coffee and get's up and smiles and check's on her sleeping daughter in the crib and leave's the room and goes down to the kitchen.

''Morning sweetie.'' he says to her

''morning come here.'' she says to him and kisses him

''Cabe still asleep?'' she asks him

''he is yeah I just went in there to put his bag's in there and he was still sound asleep.'' he tells her

''good good.'' she says

''Annie ok?'' he asks her

''perfect sleeping like a baby.'' she tells him and smiles

''good she is a baby so are you hungry?'' he asks her

''yea starving.'' she tells him

''ok what would you like I will make you something.'' he tells her

''no I got it I was just going to make a bagel.'' she tells him

''sit sit I'll get it.'' he tells her

''ok thank you Logan.'' she says to him and takes a deep breath

''what?'' he asks her

''nothing I just have to do alot for the beach today.'' she tells him

''ok well I can help with that.'' he tells her

''no you just focus on your children.'' she tells him

''oh ok.'' he says

In the bedroom Cabe wakes up and goes through all his bags and find's his swim short's and put's them on with no shirt and leave's the bedroom and comes down the hall into the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''I'm rweady.''

''hey you ready for the beach alreready baby please go get a shirt on it's cold in here and I don't want you to get sick are you hungry do you want mommy to make you some breakfast?'' she asks him

Cabe nods

''ok what would you like?'' she asks him

''faffles mommy.'' he tells her

''waffles ok now get get a shirt on.'' she tells him

Cabe runs back to the bedroom and grabs a teeshirt and put's it on and comes back out into the kitchen.

''morning pal'' Logan says and kisses his head and put's him up on a chair at the table.

Rory makes his mini waffles in the toaster.

''so what time is your mom and Luke coming today?'' he asks her

'' I don;t know she'll call or I'll call her later and asks her.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

''gamma and gandpa coming?'' Cabe asks her

''yeah grandma and grandpa are coming today buddy.'' Rory tells him

''here's your waffles'' she says and put's his plate with some syrup to dip if waffles and kisses his head.

Annie start's crying.

''well that's your daughter calling will you cut up and give him some fruit please?'' she asks him

''oh yea sure Ace.'' he tells her

''ok thank's'' she says and goes to the bedroom and look's down at Annie hey baby you want to come and see mommy?'' she asks her and hold's her hand's out to her and pick's her up and bring's her out into the kitchen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''look whose awake'' Rory says

''hey baby girl'' Logan says to Annie

''Hi Annie'' Cabe says and gets down off his chair.

''you want to hold her while I pack the cooler for the beach?'' she asks Logan

''sure'' he says

Rory put's Annie in his arms and on his lap.

Cabe kisses her head kind of hard.

''easy buddy she's still a baby get back in your chair and eat your waffles and fruit please.'' he asks him and sips his coffee.

Cabe sit's back in his chair and eat's.

Annie point's to cabe

''cabe''Logan tells her

''here baby'' Rory says and gives her some cherrio's to chew on and kisses her head and goes back to work cutting up fruit and making sandwiches and getting the cooler packed and ready for the beach.

Annie pick's up some cherrio's and shoves them in her mouth.

''hey one at a time baby'' Logan helps her out and takes like 3 out of her hand and makes sure she only has one in her hand.

Logan watches both his kid's eat.

Rory makes and heat's up a bottle for Annie and put's it infront of Lauren and she grab's it with her hand's

Logan help's her out and lays her back against his chest so she can eat.

''so are you excited to be here at the beach bud?'' he asks Cabe

''yeah!'' Cabe says happily

''that's my boy.'' Logan says and laughs and smiles and sip's his coffee still trying to hold and feed Annie. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After breakfast

''ok will you clean him up please?'' she asks Logan

''ok yeah sure.'' he tells her

''ok she can just stay in here with me you can just out her in her bouncy seat.'' Rory tells him

''ok'' he says and so he does and get's Cabe all cleaned up.

''ok cabe do you want daddy to take you down to the beach now?'' Rory asks him

''yeah!'' Cabe says

''ok he want's to go down to the beach will you go with and take him please?'' she asks him

''ok yea sure.'' he tells her

''ok just make sure you have his floaties and that he wear's them if he want's to go in the water.'' she tells him

''ok I know.'' he tells her

''ok we will see you in a while after I finish up in here.'' she tells him

''ok come on Cabe.'' Logan says and takes him out of the kitchen and get's the sun tan lotion and lather's cabe up nd grab's them some towel's before he takes him down to the beach.

The phone ring's so Rory answer's it.

''Hello'' she says when she answer's it.

''hey hunnie'' Lorelai says

''oh hey mom'' Rory says

''you got in ok?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea we did we got in around 11 last night.'' Rory tells her

''so how's everything going?'' she asks her

''everything's great Logan is getting Cabe ready to take him down to the beach and the baby is with me watching me getting the cooler packed and ready to go down to the beach what time are you and Luke getting here?'' she asks her

''we are still packing hunnie so I don't know hopefully later this afternoon or maybe dinner time or maybe even after dinner I really don't know yet depends's on how long the drive to the port takes and how long the ferry ride over takes.'' she tells her

''ok'' Rory says

''ok hunnie I guess I will let you go we still have a lot of packing to do and you sound like your busy so we will see you later I love you.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok love you too mom bye'' Rory says and hang's up

Logan comes in with Cabe in his arms '' ok we're leaving now'' he tells her

''ok have fun we will be down later.'' Rory tells him

''ok'' he says

''bye cabe have fun with and listen to and be good for daddy and wear ur swimmies ok?'' Rory remind's him

''ok mommy.'' he says

Logan and Cabe leave the kitchen and house and go down to the beach. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Down on the beach Cabe run's away from Logan down to the water.

''CABE RICHARD HUNTSBERGER DO NOT STEP FOOT OR GO IN THAT WATER!'' he scream's loudly at Cabe

Cabe all of a sudden get's knocked over by a wave and goes head first under water.

Logan see's this and goes flying down to the water and pick's cabe up.

''Cabe Cabe can you hear me oh my god'' he says and tries to shake cabe a little and finally bring's him up to the towel and lays him down Cabe buddy come on wake up he uses the towel to wipe the sand and water out of his face.

Cabe finally spits up some water and opens his eyes.

''Cabe are you ok you didn't listen to me son you know you can't swim and arn't allowed to go in the water unless you have your swimmes on and daddy is with you.'' he scold's Cabe

Cabe just start's to cry from getting scared and having the wind knocked out of him.

''oh buddy come here daddy is sorry for yelling and scaring and frightening you son.'' he hugs and hold's cabe until he calm down and then put's him down and let's him sit and think about what he did until he's ready to appoligize.

Cabe finally appoligizes to Logan a little while later.

''that's ok come on bud let's go over to the rock's to the tide pool's and see what we can find grab your net and pale and shovel.'' he says to Cabe

''ok daddy.'' he says and grab's what Logan told him to and goes with Logan over to the tide pool's in the big rocks.

A little while later Logan and Cabe come back and Rory comes down with the baby in the carriage.

''hey'' he says

''hey'' she says

''he's wet he went in the water already?'' Rory asks him

''oj yea he did and we also just went to the tide pools to look around for creature's where's all the stuff?'' he asks her

''oh back up at the house I was going to ask you if you could watch her while I go get it.'' she tells him

''why donlt you stay here with them and I will go and get it.'' he tells her

''ok thanks the cooler was heavy for me to handle anyways.'' she tells him

''got it be right back.'' he tells her

''ok'' she says

Logan leaves the beach and goes back up to the house to get the cooler and rest of the stuff they are going to need for the rest of thier great day on the beach. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''oh Cabe baby come here you got something on your forehead.'' she tells him and goes to wipe his scratched forehead with the towel.

''ow no mommy don't touch.'' he tells her and pulls away from her

''what happened baby?'' she asks him

''I fell in the water.'' Cabe tells her

Rory just gasps

'look mommy dadd and me found some crabs.'' Cabe tells her and shows her his crabs in his bucket.

''cool baby cool.'' Rory says

Logan comes down with the cooler,beach chairs,cabe's beach toy's and 2 surf board's in the beach wagon.

''so we're you going to tell me he fell in the water and hit his head?'' she asks Logan angrily

''yes of course I was Ace relax he's fine he just got out of reach me and ran to the water and got knocked over but he's fine so relax.'' he tells her

''Logan he's not fine he has a huge rashy cut on his forehead I should probably take him up to the house to put some antiseptic or something on it.'' she tells him

''he's fine we are at the beach it will just come off the salt water will help clean it out just let him be.'' Logan says

Rory pull's out an antibacterial wipe ''Cabe come here come see mommy please.'' she says to him

Cabe comes over to her and Rory makes him sit on the blanket and open's the wipe and starts to wipe his forehead with it

''owww mommy is stingy.'' he whines

''shh I know baby here.'' she blows on it gently see all better go play.'' she tells him

Cabe gets up and she watches him and smiles and get's the baby out of the carriage and sit's on the blanket with her watching Logan play with thier son and smiles. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Annie point's to Logan and Cabe and looks up at Rory.

''yea that's daddy and Cabe.'' Rory tells her and smiles and kisses her head.

Annie opens and closes her hand towards Logan and Cabe.

''are you waving to daddy and Cabe baby?'' Rory asks her and laughs and smiles and kisses her again.

Rory watches Logan and Cabe lying on thier surf boards where the water meets the sand and the sun hitting thier back's.

'' are you getting hungry son?'' Logan asks Cabe

''yeah'' Cabe says

'ok come on let's go up and see mommy.'' Logan tells him

''ok'' Cabe says

Logan pick's up both thier board's and carries them up the beach and put's them in the sand next to the blanket on the ground.

''hey he's hungry.'' Logan tells her

''I'm hungwy mommy.'' Cabe tells her

''aww I bet you are my growing boy what would you like some fruit or your sandwich?'' she asks him

''cookies?'' he asks her

''you can have a couple cookies after you sit down and eat your sandwhich.'' she tells him

''ok I eat my samwhich.'' he tells her

''ok good sit down'' she tells him and get's it out of the cooler and get's it out of the plastic baggie and puts it on to of the baggie for him to eat.

Rory also pull's out some cut up fruit and a capri sun and open's it for Cabe and gives it to him careful bud don't squeeze it ok?'' she reminds him and kisses his head.

''I know.'' Cabe says

''ok'' she says

''so what else did you make and bring down?'' Logan asks her

''made you a ham and cheese sandwhich.'' she tells him

''oh great thanks.'' he says

''mustard?'' she asks him

''thanks'' he says and takes it and outs it on his sandwhich. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rory pick's up the baby and put's her in the carriage and put's a bib on her and get's out her baby food and a spoon and start's to feed her.

''mmm'' Cabe says when he takes a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

''is your peanut butter and jelly sandwhich good buddy?'' Logan asks him

''samwhich very good daddy.'' he tells him

''yea looks like it.'' Logan smiles and laughs and see's Cabes mouth smothered in grape jelly.

''mmm'' Annie says and moves her arms happily looking at Rory

''oh yea is that good baby?'' Rory asks her and smiles and laughs and keeps feeding her wiping some carrotts from her bottom lip with the spoon.

Annie grab's the spoon with Rory's hand still holding it.

''trying to help mommy peanut?'' she asks her

'' so what time is your mom and Luke coming?'' Logan asks her

''oh I don't know probably not until later tonight.'' she tells him

''oh ok'' he says

''yea after your done will you please put some more suntan lotion on him?'' she asks him

''yea yea sure Ace.'' he says to her

''ok thank's'' she says to him

''daddy can we go back in the water?'' Cabe asks him

''yea sure bud just come here first so daddy can put some more sun tan lotion on you.'' he tells him and get's it out of the bag and opens it and put's some on his hand's and rub's it in all over Cabe. ''ok your done let's go you want your surfboard?'' Logan asks him

''yea'' Cabe says

''ok we'll be back'' Logan tell's Rory

''ok have fun'' she says without looking at him and continues to feed the baby.

Logan grab's the board and takes Cabe down to the water. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Rory finishes feeding the baby she clean's her up with a diaper wipe.

''come on sweetie you want to go and see daddy and cabe?'' she asks her and hold's her arms out to Annie

Annie put's her arm's out to Rory.

Rory pick's her up out of the carriage and bring's her down to the water where Logan is waist deep in the water holding cabe on his surf board and let's the baby feel the water with her feet.

the baby laughs and giggles at the water.

Rory smiles ''you like that baby?'' Rory asks her and pick's her back up and hold's her Annie look it's daddy and Cabe she point's out to them in the water.

Annie open's and closes her hand her way of waving to them.

''aww your so sweet sweetie.'' Rory tells her

Logan pull's Cabe onto shore.

''hey'' Logan says

''hey'' Rory says

Cabe just lays on his stomach on the surf board.

''having fun with daddy buddy?'' Rory asks Cabe

''I think your wearing him out and down and that he's getting tired and probably need's a nap.'' Rory tells Logan

Cabe eyes start getting droopey.

''your your probably right they both probably need a nap.'' he tells her

''come Cabe buddy.'' he says and pick's Cabe up and carrie's him and the surf board to the blanket and lays Cabe down and put's a towel over him to shield him from the sun.

Rory wipes the baby off and put's her in the carriage and get's her to sleep.

Rory lays down on the blanket.

''you coming?'' she asks Logan

''yea'' he says and sit's down then lay's down next to her and wrap's his arm around her.

''mmmm what did we do before we had kid's?'' she asks him

''we got married'' he says in an exhausted tone

''right your right we did.'' she says into his chest and is very tired.

''shh go to sleep relax Ace.'' he tells her

''mmm kay.'' she says and kisses him and cuddles into his chest facing him on her side snd closes her eyes.

Logan stays awake because of the kid's just in case they both or one of them wakes up. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A little while later Rory start's to wake up.

''hey how'd you sleep?'' Logan asks her

''Great!'' she tells him

''ok well it's getting late so I think I'm going to and take Annie up to the house, bath her,feed her a bottle, and put her down to sleep, take a shower, get changed, and then start dinner while I wait for Mom to call and for her and Luke to arrive.'' she tells him

''ok I'm going to help Cabe release his crab's back into the water then we will be up.'' he tells her

''ok I guess we'll see you later then.'' she tells him

''ok don't worry about the stuff Cabe and I got just take Annie.'' he tells her

''ok thank's'' she says and get's up and pushes Annie up to the house.

Cabe starts to wake up a little while later

''Mommy?'' he asks

''no bud it's jut me mommy took Annie back up to the house to feed her come on it's getting late let's go relase your crab's and then pack up and go back up to the house mommy needs help cooking dinner while we wait for grandpa and grandpa to arrive.'' Logan tells him

''ok'' he says and picks up his bucket of crabs

Logan takes him down to the water to help him release the crab's then bring's him back up to the beach and packs up everything.

Cabe helps him carry everything up to the house.

At the house Logan just spray's down everything and Cabe with the hose before he let's him go into the house.

''ok buddy your done.'' he wraps the towel around Cabe and open's the door.

''Mommy?'' Cabe asks

''oh hey buddy shh Annie just fell asleep come on let's get you in the bath tub.'' she says

''ok'' he says an follows her to the bathroom.

Rory turns the bathwater on and helps him out of his bathing suit and into the tub and gives him a quick bath and put's him in his pajama's and set's him up with his dvd player in his room with his movie's then goes to take herself a shower and gets changed and then goes back into the kitchen to check on all the stuff that is cooking. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Logan comes in

''hey'' Rory says

''hey it's quite are both the kid's asleep?'' he asks her

''Annie is Cabe is in his room watching his dvd's.'' she tells him

''oh ok I should probably shower then.'' he says

''yeah when are you going to start the lobsters?'' she asks him

''I don't know do you want me to start them now before I take a shower?'' he asks her

''yes please that would be good.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

''what time is your mom and Luke coming?'' he asks her

''I don't know yet I havn't called or heard from her yet.'' she tells him

''oh ok'' he says and leaves the kitchen and goes to start up the grill and makes it hot then comes back in and takes a quick shower and get's changed and goes back out to start the lobster's.

The phone ring;s while Rory is still in the kitchen so she pick's it up '' Hello'' she says

''hey sweetie'' Lorelai says

''oh hey mom where are you?'' Rory asks her

''actucally we are just getting off the boat so we will be there in a little bit.'' she tells Rory

''oh really good that's good.'' Rory says

''hey it's quite are the kid's asleep?'' she asks Rory

''Annie is but Cabe is in his room watching his movies.'' Rory tells her

''oh ok I guess I will let you go we''ll see you in a little bit.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok and yup I guess you will we will see you see you in a little bit.'' Rory says and hangs up

Logan comes back in ''hey'' he says

''hey so mom just called they just got off the boat so they are on thier way and will be here in a little bit.'' she tells him

''ok great.'' he says

''yea I'm going to start putting the appetizers together so by the time they get here if they are hungry they will be able to at least eat something before dinner.'' she tells him

''ok good'' he says and goes back out to check on the lobsters.

Rory goes back to work putting the appetizer's out and on the table. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At The Huntsberger House on the Island.

Rory opens the doorAt the same time as Lorelai.

''You made it!'' Rory says excitdely

''We made it!'' Lorelai says excitdely

''Hi, Luke!'' Rory says to him

''Sorry we're late.'' Luke says

''Your not late.'' Rory tells them

''It took longer than we thought, the ferry and all. Did you know Martha s Vineyard is an island?'' Lorelai asks her

''Well I've been here before.'' Rory tells her

''Hey, there's our intrepid travelers.'' Logan says

''Hi, Logan.'' Lorelai says

''Welcome, good to have you, anything else to unload?'' Logan asks Luke

''Uh no, there's a few things, but I've got it.'' Luke tells him

''Great.'' Logan says

''So this is the place.'' Rory tells them

''Aww'' Lorelai says

Rory [Walks in with Lorelai]

''This is the den, and the dining room, which seats 20, the wet bar.'' Rory shows her

''Just keeps getting better.'' Lorelai says

''And that's the living room, the kitchen's up there, and the ocean's out there, but you can't see it.'' Rory says

''Ahh, rip-off.'' Lorelai says

''So you guys hungry?'' Logan asks them

''yeah we're starving.'' Lorelai tells him

''Oh good Logan is cooking Lobster's outside Just a couple peculiarities about the house.'' Rory tells her

''oh Lobster's sounds good.'' Lorelai says

''It's a grandma, so it's got its kinks.'' Logan tells them

''Some of the hardwood floors have buckled, so watch your step.'' Rory tells them

''The French doors are warped from the winter, so you have to give them a yank when you open them.'' Logan tells them

''And that noise you may hear outside your window in the morning...'' Rory says

''That would be stan.'' Logan says

''Gardener?'' Lorelai asks

''Raccoon.'' Rory tells her

''He's been living on the property longer than my family has. So we give him free reign.''Logan tells them

''And the showers there are three of them. Run any two at the same time, and they turn to ice, so give everybody heads-up before you take a dive.'' Rory tells her

''Oh, good to know.'' Lorelai says

''Oh in the morning we'll have stuff here to eat, or you can go up the street to Joe's caf for breakfast. They open at 8:00.''

''7:00, actually.'' Logan remind's her

''Right, 7:00. We never go before 8:00. But that's all.'' ''Cabe your grandma and granpa are here!'' she says loudly she doesn't get a response ''Cabe!'' she calls again ''I'm going to go and check on him.'' she tells her mom

''Oh hunnie don't wake him if he's sleeping just let him sleep and we will just see him later.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok so would you guy's like to see your room?'' Rory asks them 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

LUKE AND LORELAI S BED ROOM

''Here we are, we call it the king and queen's suite.'' Rory tells her

''Neat. Why?'' Lorelai asks her

''Because you're our honored guests, and I just named it that a second ago.'' Rory tells her

''We'll take it.'' Lorelai says

''So the controller for the heater is by the nightstand. All of the windows open, except for the second one on the left, so don't try to open it because you'll hurt your back. And don't forget about the showers.'' Rory reminds her mom

''Got it.'' Lorelai says

''I guess we'll see you guys later. There's appeitizer's on the table if you guy's are hungry.'' Rory tells her

''ok I'd really like to tip you, but I've only got a $20.'' Lorelai tells her

''Just add it to the bill, ma'am.'' Rory says

''Will do.'' Lorelai says

''Thanks.'' Luke says

''Good to have you here.'' Logan says

[Rory and Logan close the door and they leave]

''So, nice digs, huh?'' Lorelai asks him

''Kind of dark to see.'' Luke says

''Well, I saw the weather forecast. They're predicting light in the morning.'' she tells him

''So, how does this work?'' he asks her

''How does what work?'' she question's him

''Are we supposed to stay in this room tonight?'' he asks her

''Um, what's wrong with the room?'' she asks him

''Nothing, it's just that it's only like 7:30'' he tells her

''It's that early?'' she asks him

''She's your daughter and your daughter's husband'' he says

''I thought he was very nice.'' she tells him

''You call that nice? How he embarrassed Rory?'' he says

''How did he embarrass her?'' she asks him

''Correcting her like that with the whole "it's open at 7:00" thing? She was humiliated.'' he says

''She wasn't humiliated.'' Lorelai tells him

''Okay so are we in the room for the night or you want to venture out?'' she asks him

''I don't know.'' he says

''Okay well I'll go see what's what, get the lay of the land here.'' she tells him

''Okay.'' he says

''Okay.'' Lorelai says and leaves the room. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lorelai comes out into the kitchen.

''hey Mom'' Rory says

''hey sweetie'' Lorelai says

''so where's Luke?'' Rory asks her

''oh in the bedroom he should be out in a minute'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok is he ok?'' Rory asks her

''oh yeah...yeah he's fine he's just adjusting to being here that's all'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok'' Rory says

Lorelai finally notices what Rory is doing.

''I'm sorry, but this picture just does not compute.'' Lorelai says

''Stop.'' Rory says

''You're wielding a knife. That's verboten in Gilmore world.'' Lorelai says

''You forget that I'm a rebel.'' Rory tells her

''And you're wearing an apron.'' Lorelai says

''It's so my clothes don't get wrecked.'' Rory tells her

''You've not worn an apron since you saw "the sound of music" and you put one on so you'd look like sister Maria, and you made a big crucifix out of Popsicle sticks.'' Lorelai says

Rory gets something from a draw.

''Wow.'' Lorelai says

''What?'' Rory question's her

''You just went to that drawer and got that thingamabob out of there like that's what you intended all along.'' Lorelai says

''It was.'' Rory says

''You know where things are.'' Lorelai says

''I've cooked here before.'' Rory tells her

''I may need to be resuscitated.'' Lorelai says

''Okay do you want to help or keep on the riff?'' Rory asks her

''I wanna Help.'' Lorelai tells her

''Logan is taking care of the lobsters for us outside, and I am making a salad, mashed potatoes, and Bruschetta.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai [Picks something up] ''Hmm. What's this?'' Lorelai asks her

''It's a Garlic press.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai [Picks up a large knife] ''This would do a foot.'' Lorelai says

''Step away from the knife.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai [Picks up something else] ''What's this?'' Lorelai asks

''That's a lemon Zester.'' Rory tells her

''Let me zest a lemon.'' Lorelai says

''No.'' Rory says

''I get to do something.'' Lorelai says

''Well, you can't just grab things.'' Rory says to her

Cabe comes into the kitchen rubbing his eyes ''Mommy'' he says

Both the girls look up.

''oh hey baby have a good nap?'' she asks him

Cabe just nods

''did you say hi to your grandmother?'' Rory asks him

''hey bud'' Lorelai says

''hi'' he says in a tired tone.

''come over here so grandma can kiss you.'' she tells Cabe 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

''give your grandmother a hug and kiss please.'' Rory tells him

''come here you.'' Lorelai tells him and sit's down on a chair and lift's him up on her lap and kisses his cheek.

''did you have a fun day at the beach buddy?'' Lorelai asks him

''me daddy catched cwabs.'' he tells her

''you and daddy caught crab's?'' she asks him

Cabe nods

''Neat'' Lorelai says

''hunnie what's with the huge gash on his head?'' she asks Rory

''oh he was in the water and got knocked over face first into the sand but he was alright.'' Rory tells her

''ouch'' Lorelai says

Luke walks in

''Hi, Luke.'' Rory says

''HI Gwanpa!'' Cabe says and get's up to hug him.

''Hey Pal my god your getting so big.'' Luke says

''I know.'' Rory says

''oh sure he's more excited to see his grandpa I don't know how I feel about that.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai get's up and goes back over to help Rory.

''Wash your hands, and I will give you a task.'' Rory tells her

''Exultant.'' Lorelai says

''Food looks good.'' Luke says

''Rory's going to let me chop something.'' Lorelai tells Luke

''Is that wise?'' Luke asks Rory

''I did not say chop.'' Rory says

''All right I'm ready.'' Lorelai says

'' Okay.'' she says and hands Lorelai a small knife. ''Chop the celery.'' Rory tells her

''Yay!'' Lorelai says as sees the knife. ''Oh, that's a dinner knife.'' Lorelai says

Rory hands her the big knife. ''Well, be very careful, please.'' Rory tells her

''I am Mario Batali and Ina Garten's love child.'' Lorelai says

Rory [Too Luke] ''Logan's outside dealing with the lobsters, if you want to join him,'' Rory tells him

Rory [Too Lorelai] ''he was very nice, by the way. He kept them well hidden from me when they were, let's say, not dead.'' Rory tells her

''Not dead? I don't like behind-the-scenes foods stuff.'' Lorelai tells her

''I'll see what's going on out there.'' Luke tells the girls

''What did you mean, "it would do a foot"?'' Rory asks her 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

OUTSIDE ON THE PATIO

[Logan is cooking]

''Hey, they kick you out of the house?'' Logan asks Luke

''Kind of.'' Luke tells him

''You like lobster?''

''I never had lobster.'' Luke tells him

''I think you'll like it if I don't screw it up. Making lobster is time-honored Huntzberger family tradition. It's in our blood.'' Logan tells him

''ok good sound's great.'' Luke says

Back in the Kitchen

''Cabe you want to help grandpa mash the potatoes?'' Rory asks him

''ok I help smash the botatoes.'' Cabe says

''ok.'' Rory says and gives him a potato masher and it start's help Lorelai.

''This is fun.'' Lorelai says

''gwanma your cwazy.'' Cabe tells her while he is helping her mash the potatoe's

''You have got to stop doing that.'' Rory says

''I love the squishy feeling.'' Lorelai says

''You're going to over mash them.'' Rory tells her

''Is there such a thing as over mashing potatoes?'' Lorelai question's her

''Yes, it's called potato soup.'' Rory tells her

''You know, you can put on the apron and shout out things like "dice the carrots," but implying that you can over mash potatoes proves you're a phony.'' Lorelai tells her

''You're the one who thought the potato masher was a waffle shaper before I corrected you.'' Rory tells her

''Ha Ow, I think I'm giving myself mashed-potato you like more chef's juice?'' Lorelai asks her

''More wine would be great.'' Rory says and she goes to take a sip when Annie start's crying

''well that's Annie calling I'll be right back keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't go near the stove please.'' Rory asks Lorelai

''okay.'' Lorelai says

Rory leave's the kitchen and goes to see Annie. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In the bedroom Rory goes over to the crib.

''hey Annie baby shh mommy's here you want to come out and see me?'' Rory lower's her arms out to Annie.

Annie puts her arm's up to Rory.

''that's my girl.'' Rory says

Rory pick's her up there's and let's her settle down before taking her out to the kitchen.

''look who woke up.'' Rory says

''aww there's my favorite girl.'' Lorelai says

''I thought I was your favorite girl?'' Rory asks her

''well not anymore'' Lorelai jokes

''you want to go and see grandma Ann?'' Rory asks her

Lorelai smiles and put's her arms out to Annie. ''You wanna come see grandma?'' she smiles at Annie.

Annie reaches to Lorelai.

Lorelai takes her from Rory and sit's down with her.

Annie buries her head against Lorelai.

''Aww she's such a love.'' Lorelai says and cuddles her.

''yea she is.'' Rory says and goes back to cooking.

Annie just sit's on Lorelai's lap sucking on her binky/pacifier and watches Rory with her big blue eyes.

''I'm hunwgy mommy.'' Cabe says

''aww I know you well dinner's almost ready baby jut have an appeitizer for a snack to tie you over ok?'' she tells him

''ok mommy.'' Cabe says and grab's some cheese and cracks and carrots with rance dip. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Annie bang's her hand's on the table to get Cabe's attention.

Cabe looks up at her.

Annie reaches her arm's for him and open's and closes her hand's.

''no Annie'' he says and shakes his head at her

''hey hey hey what's going on?'' Rory asks Cabe

''hunnie I think she might be getting hungry she want's Cabe's food.'' Loreli tells Rory

''yea it probably is about time for her to eat again no no no hunnie here'' she says and hand's her a baby cookie for her to chew,munch,suck on and make a mess out of.

''I should probably start making her a bottle.'' Rory says

''no sweetie that's alright I got it you just focus on cooking I'll make it.'' Lorelai tells her

''no mom it's ok I got it I can do it I'm learning how to be a good multi-tasker.'' Rory tells her

''I got it'' Lorelai says

''ok thank you'' Rory says

''your welcome'' Lorelai says

Lorelai gets up and hold's Annie in one arm while she makes her a bottle with the other.

''wow how'd you learn that?'' Rory asks her

''had to when you were born and little had to learn how to manage trying to keep you calm while I made your bottle.'' Lorelai tells her

''I though you nursed me?'' Rory asks her

''I did but then I had to wein you off of my boob and give you a bottle when I started working.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh'' Rory says

The door open's from outside.

Lorelai's,Rory's,Annie's, and Cabe's head's all turn toward's the door. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Logan and Luke walk into the kitchen

''Hey How's it going in here?'' Logan asks

''It s good, I hope you like re-mashed potatoes.'' Rory says

''You can eat them with a straw.'' Lorelai says

''Daddy!'' Cabe says

''hey bud hey baby girl'' he says to Annie and kisses her head and she gives him a big smile and put's her arm's out to him and almost jump's out of Lorelai's arm.''

''Where are you two headed?'' Rory asks him

''I need the other tongs, they're buried in the garage and Luke was going to help me find them.'' Logan tells her

''Right, we'll be right back.'' Luke says

''The clawed things out there, they went peacefully.'' Logan tells her

They kiss and Lorelai looks awkwardly away

''Thank you.'' Rory says

Logan and Luke leave

Rory and Lorelai smile at each other.

Annie start's to get antzy and fussy in Lorelai's arm's

Lorelai finally finishes her bottle

''ok baby I'm done let's go feed you.'' Lorelai says

Annie reaches for Rory.

''you want to go to mommy ok.'' Lorelai says

''I got her thank's.'' Rory says and takes Annie and the bottle from Lorelai.

''Can you finish cooking please?'' Rory asks her

''yea sure hun.'' Lorelai says

''thank's Rory says and goes to feed Annie on the couch in the livingroom. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After Rory finally finishes feeding Annie she takes her to the bedroom and lays her down in the crib and leaves the room and closes the door and comes back out to the kitchen to help Lorelai.

''Hey sweetie you get Annie down to sleep ok?'' Lorelai asks her

''yeah I did.'' Rory tells her

''good'' Lorelai says

''yeah any need help?'' she asks her and start's helping her get stuff on the table and ready for dinner.

At dinner time at the table.

''Luke, weren't you a lobster neophyte? Looks like you liked it.'' Rory says

''It's good. I can't believe I've never had it before. You cooked them perfect.'' Luke says to Logan

''Here, here.'' Lorelai says

Luke, Lorelai and Rory start clapping.

''Thanks very much. You're too kind.'' Logan says

''Not that I'm hunting for my own compliment, but that celery I cut, huh?'' Lorelai question's

''Let's hear it for the celery chopper.'' Rory says

''Oh, this is so spontaneous and unexpected. Not quite loud enough. Thank you, thank you.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai look's over to Cabe's plate.

''look's like he liked it too.'' Lorelai says

''oh yeah he loves Lobster.'' Rory tells her

After dinner

''So, should we clear?'' Rory asks Logan

''Yeah, it's getting cold in here so after we finish clearing let's just build a fire and get warm.'' Logan says

''ok sound's great!'' Rory says 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

''oh sweetie we got the clean up go relax with your husband and son you guy's cooked it's our turn to do something and clean up.'' Lorelai tells her

''Mom no you are our guests go spend time with Cabe and relax we got it.'' Rory tells her

''you sure?'' Lorelai asks her

''yeah yeah we'll be out in a little bit.'' Rory tells her

''ok come on bud.'' Lorelai says to Cabe

Lorelai,Cabe, and Luke go out to the livingroom.

Luke turn's the tv on and is flipping through the tv and car's come's on the Disney Channel.

''Car's!'' Cabe yells

''you want to watch this buddy?'' Luke asks him

Cabe nod's and lays on the floor infront of the tv on his stomach with his elbows on the floor and his head resting in his hand's.

''he love's car's it's his favorite movie he watches it like everyday and know's some part's by heart.'' Lorelai tells him

''yea I can tell.'' Luke says

back in the kitchen.

''oh man I'm so exhausted.'' Rory says in an exhausted tone.

''well go sit down and relax with your mom Ace I got the rest of the clean up.'' Logan tells her

''really you sure?'' Rory asks him

''yea go Ace.'' he tells her

''okay thank's.'' Rory says and goes into the livingroom.

''hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''hey.'' Rory says and sit's down next to her mom.

tired sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''uh huh I'm just really tired.'' Rory says in an exhausted tone and yawn's and lean's her head against Lorelai's shoulder and let's her eye's start to fall closed.

Lorelai kisses and stroke;s Rory's head and put;s her hair behind her ear 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A little while later Rory is fast asleep up against Lorelai's shoulder.

Lorelai wakes her up ''hey hun...'' she says softly and gently

''mmm?'' Rory mumbles

''your tired and falling asleep baby why don't you and Logan go to bed and Luke and I will put Cabe to bed when the movie is finished.'' she tells her

''mmm kay.'' Rory says and wakes up and goes into the kitchen

''hey'' Lorelai says

''hey come on let's go to bed I'm tired and mom and Luke will put cabe to bed when he's finished watching Car's.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and takes his hand and they leave the kitchen and go back out into the livingroom.

''g-night bud, night Luke, g-night Lorelai.'' Logan says

''night daddy and mommy'' Cabe says

''night Logan.'' Luke says

''g-night Logan goodnight hunnie I love you sleep well.'' Lorelai tells them

''night mom,Luke, Cabe love you guy's too.'' Rory says

Rory and Logan go to the bedroom still holding hand's and shut's the door and start getting ready for bed and brush thier teeth and get into bed and go to sleep.

After the movie Luke carries Cabe to his room and Lorelai turn's off all the light's and help's Luke get Cabe into bed then they go to thier room and get ready for bed and fall asleep afterward's. 


End file.
